


Refuge for the delicate

by Suncat23



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suncat23/pseuds/Suncat23
Summary: Just another shameless OC fic.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Vera blinked up at the dark home in front of her. Home felt like an understatment. The estae itself looked as though it spanned several acres. Just who was this man who's doorstep her father had dropped her on in the dead of winter? Feeling a bit more uneasy she raised her pale hand and rapped softly on the anchient mahogany door. 

It was bone chillingly cold outside and in the silence the snow was beginning to build around her boots. She wondered breifly what she might do if no one came to the door. She imagined herself freezing to death over night. Shaking off the thought as well as the fresh snow she raised her fist to knock again but before her knuckles met the dark wood she caught the glow of a candle moving through the window. 

The door groaned and sighed as it was tugged open from the inside and in its place stood a tired looking older woman. She had a stern frown pasted to her tight lips. Vera waited for her to speak first. 

"Master Thomas is not in." Was all the shrewed woman offered.

Vera opened her mouth to speak but the woman moved to slam the door. Just before it shut Veraplanted her foot. Despite the pain she managed to speak. 

"He is expecting me." She managed through clenched teeth and forced the door open again. 

The woman stared down her nose at Vera as she stepped through the threshold and dragged her bags behind her. The older woman pondered for a moment what might happen if she left a guest of Thomas Shelby in the cold and quickly decided it was best to let this one play out. The girl looked like she couldn't be any older than young master Finn and even more harmless. 

"I am Mary. I am master Thomas's first maid and grounds keeper. If you follow me, I will show you to your room." The maid didnt even give Vera a chance to speak. 

She turned and they were off down a great hall way. Vera turned to see the foyer one last time. The tiffany chandelier did not go unnoticed. 

The hall seemed to go on forever. Room after room they walked passed. Some with open doors and strange artifiacts from far away places. Vera felt like she was in a fever dream. She decided to speak to bring herself back to reality. 

"My name is Vera. My dad said Mr. Thomas is a good man. They were in the war together. And now somethings happened. My dad sent me here so I could be safe." Vera spoke softly. She wasnt really sure if she was telling this story for Mary's sake or her own. 

The maid did not say a word in response. Just as the silence was starting to grate on Vera the older woman stopped. She grasped the knob of one of the many doors and slid in. Vera followed behind her while Mary made quick work of lighting the room. Vera tucked her bags into a far off corner and turned to look at Mary and the room. 

There was a bed that was too big flushed against the corner wall and large window. A small fireplace that Mary was busy stoking was just the opposite. A stylish chair and a small table sat in the other corner. The room was cozy but far from quaint. All of the fabrics and woods were top of the line. After mary had finished with the fireplace and the pleasantries she excused herself leaving Vera to herself. 

She was too tired to be scared or worried. Instead of fussing with her things or even finding night clothes she stripped to just her slip and nested herself under the heavy embroidered blanket. The soft glow of the stained glass lamp and the whispers of the wind outside lulled her into a light sleep. 

*********

Some time later Mary heard the sounds a car engine approaching up the long drive. She rushed to the kitchen and put on the kettle for the off chance he wanted some warm tea over whiskey. After she finished with that she got his wool slippers from the coat closet and stood near the door patiently waiting to take his things. 

Mr.Shelby half dragged himself through the door after several minutes. He looked exhausted but his gemstone eyes were as sharp as ever. Mary helped him out of his coat and then his boots. Once he was in his slippers she righted herself ready to give her report. 

"Mr.Shelby,"  
"Thomas." He correct her.  
"Thomas, Master Charles was a peach today. He ate well and he is off to bed now. "  
He smiled pleasantly and nodded for her to continue. 

"The horses were tended to. We received our grocery order for the dinner party this Sunday, and your guest arrived in good health, I showed her to a room" 

Thomas was listening along until Mary mentioned a guest. His features hardened and Mary noticed immideatly. She hated when Thomas had that look about him. She couldn't read him at all. 

"Mary, I was not expecting anyone." His voice came as even as ever. She paled slightly at his revelation. 

" A girl sir. Vera I think she said. Something about her father-"

"Show me which room." He cut her off. His voice stoney and cold. 

Mary opened her mouth to speak again but as she did she noticed he produced a pistol out of his waist band and turned to scurry down the hall. They passed room after room until finally Mary stopped and tucked herself behind the door jam. Thomas turned to face the heavy wooden door and cast a glance back at Mary. He brought his finger to his lips to shush the skittesh women and gripped the crystal door handle. 

The door banged open and he held the pistol at eye level. The room was quiet and still. Keeping himself behind the gleaming metal barrel he carefully stepped into the room. Once in reach he yanked the blanket off of the bed hard. He almost fired the gun when he heard a dull thud as the blanket hit the floor. They bunch of fabric danced and after a moment he realized he was looking at a fairly young girl. 

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Thomas came sharply. 

The girl jumped at the sound of his voice. She looked to cry before but now she really was. Her sobs came heavy and erratic and seemed to get even worse when she noticed the gun in his hand. 

"I'm Vera. My d.d.dad sent me to hide." Was all she could manage between her sobs. 

Thomas blinked in suprise at the girl. Confused and growing impatient he realized two things. She probably wasn't sent to kill him and if he wanted the full story he was going to have to get her to calm down. He set the gun down on the chest of drawers and crossed the room to her slowly. She looked panicked but it didn't seem to quell her sobs for an instant. 

He dropped to his knees just in front of her. She scrambled to get away until her back was to the bed. He reached for her face and she stilled. He wiped her wet face with his thumbs. 

"Hey. Its alright. Shhh." He hummed quietly. It was the voice he used to quiet the horses or sometimes Charlie. 

He watched her body slowly lax. Her honey brown eyes softened. He slipped his hand behind her shoulders and rubbed small soothing circles at the small of her back. Her shallow breaths became deeper. She was calming down. 

"I'm sorry I scared you." He tried. Gentle still. 

"My dad said he told you I was coming. He sent me with a letter too." Olives voice came watery. 

Thomas seemed to think for a moment. "Can I see the letter?"

Olive slowly slid up and grabbed her bag. After rummaging around for a moment she produced a small while envlope and passed it over to him. He turned it over in his hand and broke the seal. His eyes scanned the neat handwriting.  
*Dear Thomas,  
It has been such a long time. I don't know how to ask this of you. I can no longer keep my daughter Vera safe. I got into some bad business here with the Italians. I will probably be dead by the time you read this. I told her you knew she was coming. I couldnt risk you refusing. She is only 16. I want her to live. Find her someone nice to marry. Marry her off to one of your brothers if you must. Please, keep her safe. You are her only chance.

Humbly,  
Owen Price*

He hadn't heard that name in ages. They were in the war together. He didnt even know Owen had a child. He looked at the girl with a new found pity. He was sure that she had no idea that her father was probably dead. He crossed the room and dropped the letter into the fire watching as the flames swallowed it whole. 

"We have breakfast at 7:30am." He said without looking at her. He paused and turned towards Mary who was half peaking through the door way. "Bring me the best scotch we have, and bring the girl some tea."

Mary nodded and scutted away greatful she put on the kettle. Thomas grabbed the gun then moved to follow her out but paused and added "If you need anything I'm up the stairs and the last door on the right" with that he was gone. 

Vera didnt know what to think of the erratic man. He must be crazy. She felt like crying again. She wanted to go home. When Mary returned with the tea she was grateful. It helped to calm her down and even relax. She was just going to have to make the best of it. She lay down and pulled the blanket up from the floor wrapping herself up in the process. 

*****

When Thomas was finished with his whiskey he retired from the study to his bedroom. He felt the heat from the alcohol in his face and his head was swimming nicely. As he lay with his eyes shut Vera kept popping up in his mind. Hair too long to be in style the color of spun gold and eye made of honey and molasses. Her pouty rosepetal lips as she cried. He had scared her a good one. The poor thing. She seemed like a strong wind would break her. 

He tossed over onto his side at the memory of her tear stained face. He felt the familiar sting of guilt set in. Rather than dwelling he pushed her from his mind. When he finally found sleep he dreamed of the war. Then of spun gold and rosepetals.


	2. Ch 2

Vera stirred as white sunlight streamed through the window. She blinked her eyes until her bleary vision cleared. As she sat up she was suprised to see that the bed she was in wasnt her own. When she looked around she realized she wasn't in her room at all. The memory of gathering all of her things in a hurry came back. Then the maid, Mr.Shelby and his gun. She shivered. 

She got out of bed and after digging around in her bags she decided on a simple white dress. Once she was satisfied she began running her brush through her hair. She topped it off with some rouge, a bit of lipstick, and a dab of rose oil. 

Once she was out of her room she realized didnt know where she was going. It wasn't quite 7:30 yet so she still had time to figure out where the dining room was. As she strode along towards the foyer she heard the sound of a child laughing. She slowed down just enough to peek around the corner. There was Mr.Shelby, and in his arms was a small boy. He was scrunching his face silly and the boy was laughing and giggling. 

As her weight shifted the floor creaked and the moment was broken. His head snapped in Vera's direction and she jumped slightly. His icy stare was trained directly on her. She felt as if the temperature in the room dropped ten degrees. There was a pause as though he was deciding on what he should say. After another moment he dropped his gaze and turned his back to her. She could see the baby's smiling face over his shoulder. 

"You can follow me to the breakfast table." His voice was cool and even. 

She blinked after him as he walked away. After a few moment she took some wide steps to catch up. Once she reached his side she padded softly along next to him. She wracked her brain for what she might say but came up with nothing. 

When they reached the breakfast table she was almost surprised. It was big enough to seat forty. Just at the end there were enough places set for two and a highchair as well. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Thomas stiffen as the table came into veiw. She glanced up at him curiously but he didn't give any indication that he noticed and took the seat at the head. 

Vera took the obvious choice across from the highchair as Thomas strapped the giggling baby in. As they waited Thomas spoke. It was so quiet she almost didn't hear it. "My wife. She died about 6 months ago...the table, it's set for three again." 

Vera raised her eyes to appraise his face. There was nothing there. He didn't meet her gaze. It took a moment to register that he was answering her curious glance from before. She slowly put the pieces together. Obviously the baby had a mother. Vera felt very sad for them both. "I'm sorry." She offered just as quiet. 

They were interuppted by breakfast being served in front of them. Vera was a bit greatful for it. I'm sorry didn't do any good and nothing else she couldve said was better. She couldn't begin to imagine how he felt. 

They ate in silence. Vera ate the Sausage but only picked at her eggs. After a while tea was served and Mr.Shelby was brought the paper. As breakfast was taken away he stood and lit a cigarette. "You are free to explore the grounds. There is a library down the hall and to the left. Outside there is a green house as well as stables if you'd like to see the horses. I only ask that you avoid my office. If you need to know where anything is just ask Mary. I have business to tend to. I'll try to return before supper."

Vera gave a polite nod and then he was gone. Not long after Mary came around to collect Charles and Vera found herself alone. She was quiet excited about the prospect of horses. She never seen one up close before. After a quick trip to her bedroom for her boots and coat she stepped out of the door and into the frosty air.

The white landscape was almost blinding. The stables were out back and to the right of the estate. As she rolled open the heavy wooden door the animals snorted and jittered. She approached the stable the first horse was in. It snorted at her and backed away. Feeling nervous she shuffled down to the next stall. The horse in there was calm and quiet. 

She reached her hand out and the horse nuzzled her palm. Feeling more confident Vera ran her hand down the length of the horses snout. She spent a considerable amount of time there. The horse didn't seem to mind in the slightest. 

Once her hands and feet went numb from the cold she returned inside. Next she went to the green house. She lay on her back and let the sunshine warm her skin. She smelled the peonies and lilies. She couldn't wait for spring. 

Finally she spent the rest of the day lost amongst books in the library. It was quite vast. She leafed through grand encyclopedias that told of strange animals and places. She rolled the maps and atlases across then floor and studied them each twice. Then she browsed the poetry collection. She was so busy she read right past lunch time. 

When Mary finally came to get her for dinner she was surrounded by stacks. She felt groggy. She stopped by her room and washed her face before making her way to the dinner table. Mr.Shelby and Charles were already seated. She slid into her same chair just as dinner was served. 

For dinner was roasted chicken, snap peas, mash and fresh bread. Vera only realized how hungry she was after her first bite. She was so wrapped up in the words of Walt Whitman she hadn't even noticed. As dinner was winding down Thomas spoke to her. "I'm told you enjoyed the library." 

She turned to see his bright eyes on her. "I did, yes." She chirped. A smile broke onto her face. 

He nodded politely as though it pleased him. "Sunday I am having dinner guest. Do you have anything appropriate?" 

Vera mentally ran through the clothing she brought with her. Her best dress wasn't exactly top priority. Frowning, she shook her head no. 

"I will have someone take you and Mary into town tomorrow then." Much like before Thomas lit a cigarette and disappeared down the hall. 

After spending just a bit longer in the library Vera was ready to make her way to bed. As she passed the stairs she heard the sound of glass breaking. The noise caused her to jump. Then there was another crash. Despite the fear that pitted her stomach she climbed the stairs anyway. 

At the top she could see a sliver of candle light through the cracked door. She peeked through the crack and her breath caught. There was Mr.Shelby picking shards off the floor. His dress shirt was rumpled and the collar undone. He got about half way through before he stood. He threw the shards across the room and yelled in frustration. He threw his weight against the wall and slid down it. 

Vera waited to see what he would do. He turned his palms to face him and that's when she realized he was bleeding. The sight alarmed her. She slipped through the door and to the basin in his bedroom. He seemed not to notice that she was there. 

After she rang the rag out she moved to crouch in front of him. As she did the smell of alcohol reached her nose. He looked up at her then but remained silent. She pressed the cool rag to his hand gently. He gave no indication it bothered him at all. 

He blinked slowly at her. "Mr.Thomas? Are you alright?" Vera tried. 

His eyebrows drew as he focused his attention on her. "I'm fine. What are you doin up here." His speech came out sloshy and slurred.

Vera frowned slightly. "Mr.Thomas you cut your hand." She said sounding unsure. 

"Damn it, call me Tommy. Or Tom. " he garbled. He seemed to be coming together a bit more. He was obviously very drunk. He watched lazily as she fixed the rag around his hand. "You shouldn't be.." He started. He searched for the words. "Up here."

Vera considered him for a moment before nodding curtly. "I'm gonna get you to bed, Tommy." She tried. 

He nodded sloppily at her. Vera took both his hands and positioned them around her then squared herself under his chest ready to heave him up. Before she could stand with him he pulled her in close. His strong arms encircled her tiny waist and he buried his nose in her hair. Vera went rigid. She wasn't sure what to do at this point. She moved to try and stand but he held on a bit tighter. "Tom, we have to get up." She tried again. She could feel him nod from above her. She swiviled her head to peek up at him. 

She was caught off guard to see the man's eyes full of unshead tears. It scared her and made her heart ache at the same time. She buried her face in his chest. Minutes seemed to slip by as her body relaxed. Under the alcohol he smelled of expensive tobacco and earth and something like rain. When she turned to steal a glance at him again she was surprised to see his eyes closed. His breathing was smooth and even. She wondered if he had fallen asleep. 

Vera once again squared herself under his chest. She then shook him. Gentle at first. Then more sturdy. His eyes slid open and he grunted in response. "Tommy, I'm going to get you to bed." It sounded final and she was satisfied. 

She was glad that when she stood he did with her. The trip across the room was shaky and slow. When it came time to get him onto the bed she tried her hardest to set him down easy but he flopped despite her best efforts. He didn't really seem to mind. She slid off his shoes and fought the blanket out from under him. The whole thing felt bizarre. Once he looked comfortable she tried her best to clean up the glass, but she had no idea where to find the broom so she left it on the dresser. Mary would have to get to it in the morning. 

As she turned to leave she heard him speak. His voice was raspy and far away sounding. "I love you, Grace." 

Her eyes widened and then softened. He must be talking about his wife. What a horrible thing to happen to someone. "I love you too." She echoed softly. As she closed the door she wondered if it might have been cruel to answer him. She supposed that silence would have been worse. She crept down the stairs softly, then to her room. She was glad to curl up in the plush comforter. She fell asleep easily.


	3. Ch 3

The next morning Tommy woke up in a surprisingly good mood despite the headache he had. He didn't remember the night before, but he had the strangest feeling that Grace had visited him. He yawned and stretched before getting out of bed. It was early still. As he sat up he noticed his hand was wrapped. It stung as he wiggled his fingers. The image of Vera carefully tying it flashed behind his eyes. 

The idea that she had been up here didn't sit well with him. He didnt like for anyone to see him like that. He hoped he didn't say anything or do anything to upset the girl. She was obviously fragile. Briefly he wondered how he was going to keep her away from all the things he was mixed up in or what might happen when his family is here for the dinner party. 

John would probably be okay just so long as he didn't have too much to drink, but Arthur was loud and easily violent. He had no idea how she would react to that. Perhaps worse still was Poll. The woman was stern, disagreeable, and was apt to push. 

Yesterday when he told them of her being here they all seemed concerned. Poll had pointed out a grieving widower had no place taking care of a young girl, and that it would be best to send her to the orphanage. He had a hard enough time looking after Charles. He just couldn't send her away though. Her father was a good man. He would honor his dying request. Even if he wanted to send her there the girl was too old. 

He would just have to keep her until she could marry. He remembered her father's later. 'Marry her off to one of your brother's' No dice there. Finn was the only eligible one and he was closest to her age but he was nowhere near ready for a wife. He rubbed the back of his head as he weight the options. Maybe Micheal would do. Yes, that could be perfect. He was just a couple years older, single , and probably even mild manored enough. 

Poll wouldn't allow it though. Not her precious boy. Unless he actually wanted to marry her. Now that was something. He would seat them next to each other at dinner. It wasn't enough though. She was timid they might not even speak. He could task Michael with watching over her and tell him to try and put her at ease. Show her a good time too. That was probably as good as it got. It would either happen or it wouldn't. 

Feeling more satisfied he dressed and headed off down stairs. He needed to be at the track today. He spoke with Mary before heading off. He gave her specific instructions on what sort of clothes to buy the girl, and left more than enough money to get her several things. 

*****

When Vera made it to the table for breakfast that morning Mary let her know that Thomas was gone and that they would be going shopping that morning. She ate and dressed then they were off. She swiped the Whitman book from the library to read on the trip into town. 

The snowy country side was beautiful but the trip was uneventful. When they arrived at the shop the salesman greeted them right away. Vera realized very quickly that the word appropriate was relative. The clothing in the store was all top of the line. Her father would have never been able to afford something like this. 

The salesman spoke with Mary and then got to work gathering all sorts of garmets. She tried on several dresses that were heavy embelleshed and fringed. They all had deep colors and some were even made out of silk. When she put on the red one the room seemed to stop though. 

It covered her shoulders and fell just below the knees. It hugged the swell of her hips perfectly. The dress looked like it had been made for her. The salesman added a string of pearls, a pair of shoes, and a matching head band. The colors made her ivory skin and her dark eyes pop. 

Mary told her that it was the dress she was going to wear on Sunday. They still had Vera try on more and more. By the time they were ready to go the salesman had to help them get everything to the car. Vera couldn't believe the total was over 1500 dollars. She felt bad but Mary assured her that to Thomas it was next to nothing. 

When they returned home much like the afternoon before Vera spent it reading. Thomas was not home for dinner that night. Even with Charles across from her and Mary not far away Vera couldn't help but notice the house felt empty. As she lay in bed that night she realized how lonely it seemed. The only sound was the occasional creak as the wind blew. It made her feel empty. Her thoughts turned to Tommy and how awful it must have been to be here all alone. She hoped he would be back soon. She didn't sleep very well at all.


	4. Ch 4

As Sunday drew closer everyone seemed to find a routine. Vera spent her time with the plants or the books. Sometimes even Charles. She didn't see Tommy very often at all. He was either away or in his study. Meal times were just about the only time they spoke. It was always brief and polite.   
When Sunday morning finally came though it was different. The estate was booming. Chefs argued and bustled around. A band was practicing in a large room that Vera didn't even know was there. The maids dusted and tidied. Thomas was pacing around and giving commands. When she sat at the table she was hurried away. A maid handed her a bowl of oats and told her to eat it standing. 

Vera couldnt help but become nervous. Just how many people were going to be at this thing? She startled when she heard Thomas next to her. "Relax. It is mostly political."   
She turned to look up at him curiously. "I've never been to something like this." She offered. Her face becoming flushed.   
He smiled at her reassuringly. "Its alright. I've ask my cousin Micheal to stay with you. After your oats Mary has drawn you a bath." He lingered for a moment. When Vera only nodded he left her. 

***

Vera stayed in the bath much longer than she should have. The water was the perfect temperature. She loved the smell of the soap and the perfumed bath oils. After she was finished Mary set to work doing her hair. With enough pins it was up and elegant. She painted her lips a striking red and lined her lashes. Vera didn't know if she liked it. 

By the time they were finished there was only a couple hours left until the party was due to start. Mary had her dress even still. When she was done Mary nodded approvingly and sent her off to go find Tommy.

When she found him he was in the foyer. She stopped short of him. His back was to her and he was surrounded by several people. She debated on whether she should leave. The idea of interupping made her want to crawl in a hole. The choice was made for her though as one of the men nodded in her direction.   
Thomas stopped speaking and turned to her. "Ah, Vera. Perfect timing." He proclamed. He crossed the room to her and put his had on her shoulder. She wish she hadn't jumped at the contact. He took a half step closer and spoke only just so she could here. "You look stunning. That is my family." He nodded his head to the group. " I'm going to introduce you, okay?"  
She gave a small nodd back and a nervous smile. He dropped his hand to the arch in her back and led her over. She kept her eyes down and tried not to tremble. He gave her a reassuring pat and spoke. "Everyone, this is Vera. Vera this is my brother John." 

She looked up at the man's face and he gave her a smile. He reached out his hand and she gave him hers. He shook it gently. "Nice to meet you." His voice was deep and smooth. She smiled softly and nodded. He had the same eyes as Tommy.   
Tommy side stepped taking Vera along with him. "This is my brother Aurthr." 

Arthr was already grabbing her hand. He shook her arm rough jostling her and laughed loudly. "Nice ta meet ya little miss" His voice was as warm as his dark brown eyes.   
Moving over again they stopped infront of two women. "My sister Ada and my Aunt Poll." 

The younger of the two women smiled and gave a hello. The older eyed her a bit suspicious before softening. "It's nice to meet you dear. Don't be nervous. It's alright." Her voice sounded kind but her eyes were sharp. 

Vera returned the nicities and finally they stopped in front of the last man. "This is my cousin Michel. The one I mentioned before." 

The man had a strong face and was clean cut. He looked well dressed and smart. His expression was soft but his eyes were earnest. They were blue, but not in the striking way that Tommy's or John's was. He gave her a toothy grin. "Hello, Vera."   
Vera felt her face heat up as Tommy pressed her forward. She resisted and turned to face him in time to realize he was passing her off. She felt Michels arm across her shoulders and not wanting to be rude she stepped into it. She looked up at Tommy like a whipped pup. Michel was giving him a piqued look as well. He gave them both a smile and stepped away to Arthur.   
Michael looked down at the small girl. He could feel how tense she was. He gave her a small squeeze that caused her to squeak. "Would you like a drink?" He ask kindly. 

Poll, who had been listening turned sharply to look at him. "Michael you'd better not give that girl a drink."  
He shrugged his shoulders at his mother. "I'll keep an eye on her. It'll be fine." Her looked down at Vera again. "How about it?"

Vera wasn't sure. She had never drank before. One drink couldn't be so bad could it? "Sure, I'll have one."

Michael gave her a toothy grin and started off to find the wait staff bringing her with him. Poll shook her head after them and turned to look at Tommy. "I don't know what you're planning Tom, but this isn't going to end well. I can feel it." 

Tommy took a drag off of his cigarette and shook his head. "Its gonna be fine Poll, you'll see."  
****  
Vera didn't think the drink tasted good so she drank it quickly. Micheal drank his just as fast. They rejoined the group which had now moved into the living area. Micheal took a seat on one of the couches and pulled Vera down close to him. She wanted to give herself some space but John was on the other side and almost just as close.

She didn't think the drink had done anything for her until she realized she was having a hard time following conversation in the room. She was suddenly grateful that her small frame hid easily between the two men. John watched her shrink down out of the corner of his eye and looked across at Michael who looked bored.

John leaned over to her and whispered. "You alright Vera?"   
She looked up at him and bit her bottom lip before nodding. John nodded back at her and patted her knee. "Just checking. If you need anything you can ask me." He turned to rejoin the conversation. 

As it got later more people started to arrive. Vera pretty well stayed right under Micheal as he walked around speaking with people. Periodically he would hand her off a drink and not give her the chance to refuse. She found the more she had the less nerves she felt. 

Tommy watched her from across the room as she had her third. Polly might be right. He might end up having to intervene. Arthur clapped him on the back snapping him out of it. "She's alright Tom. The kid's probably just never had a drink before." 

Tommy was surprised that Aruthr had caught him watching. The older man was starting to be able to read him well. He signed softly. He hoped that Arthur was right. Before he could dwell on it any longer the head chef announced that dinner was ready to be served. The table easily accommodated the guest and food was outstanding.

Vera had never seen so much food in her life. She had never seen so much silverware for one person either. Michael nudged her and picked up the salad fork and used it to take a bite. She followed suit. Even the salad was delicious.  
Throughout dinner she had a couple more drinks along with Michael. As the table finally started to clear out he offered her a cigarette and lit it for her. She didn't like the taste but it made her head buzz even more. After their cigarettes Micheal guided her up and out of the room. She had to hold on close to keep from tripping. 

He brought her into an unoccupied lounge room and pulled her down with him onto one of the couches. "You're very pretty." He said with a smile. 

Vera felt her face heat up. She wasn't quite sure how to reply. "Thank you." She said softly. 

He reached across her suddenly pulling her legs across his lap. He ran his hands the length of her thighs past the hem of her dress. In an instant his mouth met hers as he adjusted so he was over her. Vera couldn't get her body to move. His hands roamed the length of her so rough it was almost painful. It was when he started tugging up her dress that ice set into the pit of her stomach and she started pushing him away in just about a panic. 

He pulled away almost breathless. His clouded eyes met hers and he registered her fear. He smoothed his hair down flat and spoke. "I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to scare you." His voice was gruff. 

Vera didn't reply. She stood and straightened her skirt. The whole experience seemed to sober her up quickly. "I need some air." She offered finally and slipped out the door. 

She walked pointedly to her room and threw on her coat and boots. She skirted the party and headed straight for the front door. Once outside she wasn't quite sure where she was heading but she stuck close to the tree line. She focused on calming her breaths. 

When she got outside the snow was deep and it was fairly dark outside. Michael had frightened her. She had never been touched like that before. She had never even been kissed. She felt sort of lousy about it. Wasn't your first kiss suppose to be special? Not much helping it now. She wondered if he would be upset with her for leaving. Or maybe Tommy would be. She didn't like the thought of that. 

Suddenly she felt the ground slip away beneath her. She fell on her chest so hard it knocked the wind right out of her. As soon as she hit the ground she started sliding backwards. She was falling down an embankment and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She hadnt even noticed it was there. She felt the back of her head catch something hard.


	5. Ch 5

When Vera opened her eyes her body was shaking uncontrollably. She was so cold her skin was burning. She looked around her and realized that her waist was submerged in water. The next thing that registered was how badly her head hurt. She looked up and she could see clearly where she had fell from the track left in the snow. It was steep. 

She gathered her strength and started to climb. She made it about two thirds of the way up before she started sliding back down. The snow was deep. That's why she hadn't noticed. She hit the water again and the cold was agonizing. She felt herself begin to panic and tried again. After the third or fourth time she realized it was hopeless.

Her breathing was fast and shallow. She couldn't control it at all. Nobody would know she was down here. She was going to die. Thinking quickly she brought up her knee and removed her boot. Using the last of her strength she climbed up as fast and far as she could and hurled the boot up the embankment. As she slid back down all she could do was hope that it was far enough. 

At the party Tommy realized that he hadn't seen Vera or Michael in quite some time. He scanned the room but didn't see either of them. He ask John and Arthr. He ask Poll. They all agreed to help him find them after joking about just what they might be up to. The idea made him angry but he was careful not to show it. 

It was John who found Michael. He explained what happened to them sheepishly. "And how fucking long ago was that?" Thomas was angry. The question came out bellowing. 

Michel gave a bit of a shrug. "Id say about forty minutes." 

"Forty fuckin minutes you dumb prick! You had one job. One fucking job you dumb bastard." He grabbed Michael by the collar. "What was it?"

Michael looked fearful. "Take care of the girl, make sure she has fun." He struggled uncomfortably. 

"No where did anybody say try and fuck her! Not once did anyone say get her fucking sloshed. All you had to do was watch her." His voice had risen to a shout. He shoved Michael down hard. 

He turned sharply away and headed for the door and called over his shoulder "I want her found in the next five fucking minutes." Everyone in the room was up and moving. 

Tommy had managed to stave his anger when he got outside. It was snowing hard enough that he could just barely make out her foot prints. He was glad he could see them at all. He jogged along them quickly. He can't believe Michael fucked up so badly. The girl was probably traumatized. He followed along the tree line. What could she possibly be doing out here still. He felt himself start to worry. 

As the tracks became less visible he became more agitated. Just as he couldn't make them out anymore he spotted it. Her boot was sitting upright by itself. He knew what was down that embankment. He felt his stomach drop and his adrenaline rise. It was the lake. He rushed to the edge and peered over. He could just barely make her outline out in the moonlight. "Vera, I'm going to get you out." Tommy called down to her. 

He waited a moment holding his breath. "Tommy? I'm cold." She sounded weak. He had to strain to hear. Even still relief crashed over him. She was alive. 

He made it to the stables and back in record time. John and Arthur spotted him along the way and caught up. "She's in the lake." He called to them breathlessly. They all three hurried faster. 

Tommy handed his brothers of the rope and slid down the embankment. When he could see her he noticed her face was ashen. "Vera, I'm here." She didn't respond. He gathered her up easily. She was soaking wet and trembling but she was unconscious. John and Arthur brought them up quickly. 

Tommy got her inside the house in a matter of minutes. As they passed through many of the party goers audibly gasp. He took the stairs two at a time. John and Arthur weren't far behind and now Poll was bringing up the rear. In his room he sat her down in the lounge chair and started to remove wet clothes. Once everything was off of her he realized he had an audience. "Will one of you please get me some fucking towels?" He was yelling again. 

It was John who scrambled away. He moved the girl across to the bed and started removing his own clothes. It was Polly who spoke. "What the hell are you doing Tommy?" Her face both confused and appalled. 

He stopped what he was doing in time to see John return with towels. He stomped over and snatched the towels out of John's hands. "If I don't get her warm right fucking now she will die." They exchanged glances too stunned to speak. "Get everybody who isn't family out of here." He slammed the door shut in their faces. 

He took the towel and patted her down quick before he finished undressing. He pulled back the blanket and climbed into bed behind her. She felt like a popsickle. He pulled her close to him and rested her back to his chest and pulled the blanket over top of them. Under the anger he felt nothing but fear. He hadn't felt much of anything since Grace. The thought made his eyes sting. He squeezed them shut and took a deep breath. He didn't want to watch anyone else he was suppose to be taking care of die. 

When Vera first stirred she thought she was dead. She was warm and comfortable. This is what it must be like. No more cold or numbness or pain. Well there was pain. The back of her head still ached something feirce. She tried to move but noticed there was a weight around her midsection. She opened her eyes and knew several things at once. She was not in her bed. She was completely naked. There was someone pressed against her. 

She shifted around and came face to face with Thomas. His eyes were closed but he looked trobled. She was glad that he wasn't awake. She was embarrassed enough as it was. She started to wiggle out of his grasp but to her dismay his arms tightened. She waited a moment to try again. This time his eyes slid open. 

Tommy didnt have a clue how he managed to fall asleep. He was so worried that she wasn't going to make it he must succumbed to his exhaustion over it. He spent a moment just looking at her. Most of her color had returned. Her rose petal lips had become chapped and her spun gold hair looked dull. She looked perturbed. He removed his arm from around her and got up and out of bed. 

Vera realized she missed the warmth as soon as he pulled away. She watched him move up until the point that the blanket fell away and then hid her face in the pillow. She felt a blush creep up the back of her neck. She had never seen a naked man before. Apparently tonight was a night of firsts. He dressed quickly. When he turned around to see her face still burried in the bedding he stifled a grin. 

He took a step towards her. "Vera, I'm decent now." She peeked up from the pillow as though she wasn't sure she believed him. "I'm going to send Mary up with some clothes for you." Her response was only a nod. He expected as much. 

He went down the hall and knocked on Mary's door. He was pleased to see she was still awake. After telling her to find Vera something comfortable he made his way down the stairs. He found John, Arthur, and Polly all sitting around the table. It was Aurthur who spoke. "Did she make it, tom?" His voice was brimming with worry. 

"Yes. She is okay. Mary is helping her dress." The sound of relief in his voice surprised them all. " Its getting late. You all can stay the night if you'd like." In the end Polly was the only one that decided to go. 

Not too long after Thomas left the room Mary stepped in. "You gave us all quite the fright miss Vera."

"I'm sorry Mary. I didn't mean to. I'm just glad for Tommy. I don't know if I would have made it otherwise. " She sat up in the bed while pulling the blanket around her. 

Mary smiled and nodded. "What would any of us do without master Thomas?"

Vera took the clothes from Mary and she was alone again. Mary had brought her a night gown and a set of undergarments. She put them on slowly. She felt weak in her limbs and her head was still aching. 

After she dressed she made her way down stairs. She debated for a moment about looking for Tommy or heading to her room. Eventually the former won out and she headed on. She found him in one of the lounge rooms standing against the fireplace. He was rattling a glass of whiskey with ice with his head resting in his hand. She inched closer too him gathering her courage as she went. He turned his head to her as she approached. 

She could only see half his face in the firelight. She looked down at her bare feet before she spoke. "Thank you...For saving my life." She offered. Tommy gave her a small nod that she couldn't hardly see. The moment passed in an almost tense quiet. After another beat she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him. 

Thomas startled at the contact before relaxing. He rested his chin on the top of her head and returned the hug. She noticed that his hands were shaky. After another quiet moment she slipped away from him. His face looked worried and tired. He watched her give him a smile smile and then turn to retreat down the hall way. He let go of a breath he didnt know that he was holding on to. He polished off the rest of his whiskey and turned to take himself to bed.


End file.
